<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving You by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885585">Saving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Unconscious, Hand Job, I FINISHED MY CARD!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shadowhunter Bingo 2019, Teen Alec, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is affected by a demon on patrol and Hodge steps up to help the teen out. </p><p>Created for Shadowhunterbingo2019<br/>Square Filled: Sex Pollen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Hodge Starkweather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec felt like he was on fire, which was what roused him from unconsciousness. Alec gasped as he startled awake fully when he tried to move his body but found he couldn’t.</p><p>“Hodge?” Alec’s eyes were wild as they darted around his bedroom; landing on the older man was who standing at the side of his bed.</p><p> “Good you’re awake, how do you feel?” Hodge asked as he ghosted his fingers over the cuffs that Alec noticed were latched around his wrists, keeping his arms spread out widely. </p><p> “Hot, really hot and umm… Hodge, what’s going on?” Alec’s face was hot as he realized he was fully naked and his erection was on full display, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.  </p><p> “You got hit by demonic pollen on patrol, I recognized it and told them to leave you with me,” Hodge explained and Alec blinked slowly, trying to remember his patrol and he did remember a demon coughing something up into his face, but things were blurry after that. </p><p> “What is it? Why do I feel like this?” Alec twisted his legs around and jerked his hips up only to whimper in disappointment as his cock just ached. </p><p> “The more well-known term is sex pollen,” Hodge said as he pulled a bottle out of the side table and Alec’s body burned as he recognized his bottle of lube and squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p> “You either fuck to work it out of your system or you die. Past reports show that the best way to get it out of your system is being fucked and forced to come repeatedly.” Hodge said as he poured lube over his right hand and Alec’s eyes widened at the sound of it and his hips jerked when he saw the lube dripping from the older man’s hand.</p><p> “I can get Jace if you want, but I figured you wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you like this and I rather you not die,” Hodge said as he sat on the side of the bed, looking Alec directly in the eyes as he spoke.</p><p> “What are you saying?” Alec’s stomach churned at the idea of Jace seeing him like this, being forced to help him. </p><p> “Let me help you, Alec, let me bring you pleasure, let me save you.” Hodge’s words were sweet like honey and sank into Alec’s fevered brain and he found himself nodding before he processed it but his mind went blank when Hodge’s calloused, wet hand closed around his cock. </p><p> “Fuck!” Alec cried out, body arching in pleasure as Hodge roughly jerked him off, digging his thumb into his wet slit in a way that made Alec’s head spin. </p><p> “Let’s just take the edge off, you want to be relaxed for what comes next.” Hodge hummed as he pumped the teen’s cock methodically, unable to stop himself from getting hard at Alec’s pretty reactions. Alec’s toes curled in the bed sheets below him as he thrust up into the older man’s hand desperately before he cried out as his orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut. </p><p> “So pretty,” Hodge hummed lowly as he stroked Alec through his orgasm, unable to stop himself from licking his lips. Alec had always been pretty before but now like this he was mouthwatering and his cock twitched at the knowledge he was going to be buried inside of the teen soon. </p><p>Alec panted wetly against his right arm as he tried to get his bearings after his orgasm and found that he was still hard as a rock and his body burning even more fiercely than before.</p><p>Alec gasped and let his head loll to the side when slick fingers circled his entrance. Hodge was now naked and kneeling between Alec’s spread legs, his dark eyes shining in the light of the room and Alec wasn’t sure when the older man had moved. </p><p> </p><p>“Last chance for me to get Jace,” Hodge warned as he applied pressure to Alec’s untouched hole, knowing full well that Alec would reject this offer again.</p><p> “N-No, just you.” Alec panted out, wiggling his hips before tossing his head back when Hodge slipped his finger into him. It was strange but wonderful as the heat in his veins lowered slightly as Hodge worked his finger in and out of Alec, stretching him open with one, then two then three fingers. Hodge was taking his time as he savoured the tightness of Alec’s Virgin hole and the knowledge that he was the one who going to rid Alec of his Virginity. </p><p> “Please, more!” Alec begged, totally out of his mind at the slow movements of Hodge’s fingers and his cock aching from where it stood tall from his crotch. Hodge just smiled to himself as he withdrew his fingers, Alec would still be tight but Hodge somehow doubted either of them minded right now. </p><p>Hodge slicked up his cock and leaned up over Alec’s body, tossing one of the teen’s legs over his shoulder and lined his cock up with Alec’s twitching hole. </p><p> “You ready?” Hodge asked breathlessly as he looked down at Alec’s flushed face, pride flaring in his chest at the fact he was about to make Alec lose his carefully crafted façade. Alec just nodded as he placed his free leg on Hodge’s hip and his face went blank as his mouth opened in a silent cry as the older man pushed into him. </p><p>Hodge groaned lowly, Alec was tight and hot around him in a way that Hodge could only describe as perfect. It took everything in Hodge not to just start pounding the teen’s tight hole; instead, he waited and watched Alec’s slackened face. Alec looked out of his head, his eyes glazed over and drool beginning to form at the corners of his open mouth as he tried to adjust to having Hodge inside of him and the pollen raging in his veins. </p><p>“It feels good doesn’t it Alec?” Hodge dragged his lips over Alec’s throat, along the deflect rune and nipped at the teen’s jawline as he began to rock his hips, smiling at the whine Alec gave at the new action.</p><p> “So, so good,” Alec slurred as he tugged at the cuffs around his wrists as he arched up into the older man. The new angle allowed Hodge to go deeper into him and he took advantage of it and began to fuck the teen in earnest. Alec clutched at the cuffs with a loud cry of pleasure as his cock spurted out his second release of the night, only softening by a bit. Hodge didn’t stop moving; in fact, he sped up, unable to help himself as he gave in to his urges. Alec just felt so good around him and he needed to reach his climax while buried inside of him. </p><p>Alec let out something akin to a sob as a few tears slipped down his face as his body was assaulted by unrelenting pleasure and heat. All he could do was cling to Hodge tighter with his legs and hold on as the older man fucked into him. Alec lost himself in blinding pleasure as Hodge fucked him through his third orgasm of the night and Alec was reduced to a shaking, over-stimulated mess under the older man who thrust into him harshly one final time before he let out a shuddering groan as he came.</p><p> Alec shivered suddenly freezing as the all-consuming heat that had surrounded him faded away with the feeling of Hodge’s cum flooding into him. Alec let a weak noise before his eyes rolled up into his head as his over-stimulated and weak body gave out and he passed out underneath of the older man. </p><p>Hodge pushed himself up and smirked as he traced Alec’s sleeping face before leaning up properly to watch as he pulled out of Alec’s no longer virgin hole and licked his lips at the sight of his cum oozing out of the puffy, loose hole. </p><p> “Don’t worry Alec, when I get out of here I will come back for you. The Clave doesn’t deserve you, you are the one good thing about my punishment and when I find a way out, you will be released from the burden of the Lightwood family. I promise.” Hodge swore as he caressed Alec’s body, planting a kiss on the teen’s jaw again. Until that day he would be there for Alec the best he could and he knew after this Alec would come to him more often than not and that made Hodge’s smirk widen as he stroked Alec’s hair possessively.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. </p><p>https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17</p><p>[UPDATED &amp; OPEN]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>